Summary The 2018 Gordon Research Conference on New Antibacterial Discovery and Development and the companion Gordon Research Seminar will bring highly experienced leaders in antibacterial drug discovery and development together with young investigators and those new to the field of antibiotics research in order to enable the next generation of safe and effective drugs. Discussion leaders and speakers are chosen from academia, industry, and government agencies to emphasize the breadth of talent and leadership necessary to drive innovation around target discovery and validation, hit identification and chemical optimization, and clinical trial design and execution. Previous meetings have defined the problem of antibiotic resistance, the challenges in antibiotic discovery and development faced over the past two decades, and the need for new pathways for clinical development. Those meetings have successfully created a community of idea generation and collaboration in what is otherwise a highly competitive scientific arena. This meeting will build on those foundations by exploring 1) novel strategies for achieving potent and safe antibacterial drugs against the most difficult-to-treat organisms, 2) new approaches for diagnosing infections with the goal of broadening the opportunities for clinical development as well as guiding the appropriate use of precious new antibacterial drugs in the clinic, and 3) learnings from recent clinical programs with new and established targets which may be translatable to the next generation of antibacterial drugs. Many strategic and organizational changes have taken place in the biotech and pharmaceutical industry over the last few years as well as a shift in emphasis at academic and government research facilities from early basic science to translational research. Because of the ever-changing environment, there has never been a more critical time for fostering a community of intellectuals dedicated to innovation and calculated risk-taking. This GRC/GRS will enablecritical thinking, robust discussions around data gathering and interpretation, and learning from each other?s challenges and successes. Most importantly the GRC/GRS meeting will provide a community and support network for scientists who have dedicated their careers to one of the most difficult and essential areas of human medicine.